


Raise Me Up

by CasualWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec is good with kids, Alec meets Ragnor, Alec misses his kids, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cute Kids, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Immortality, M/M, Mortality, Not Really Character Death, Old Age, Parabatai Bond, Parties, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Reunions, Sad Alec, friends - Freeform, lonely Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: Alec Lightwood lived longer than many Shadowhunters even dream of, But even his time comes to an end. Although death is not the end for him. Sent to the above, Alec must get over the fact that he has left the immortal love of his life behind with their two children. Cue brotherly/parabatai bonding moments and angst to the max.





	

Chapter One-

Alec:

  
The faces of my children and the love of my life, as the watched me die, will forever be carved into my mind. I could never get over the fact that Magnus was in pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it. No matter how hard I tried to comfort him, it never worked and the tears just kept on coming.

Max was there beside him, holding his Papa close. Forever looking 19 years old even though he should be in his thirties. The pain on his face was the only thing that showed what age he really was. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, it was as if I was watching them through a dream. No matter what I did to try and comfort them, it just wouldn't work. I even tried to reach out and hold Magnus's hand one last time, to feel the warmth of his skin under mine, I just couldn't move.

I wanted to scream because the fact that I was dying actually scared me. I have never been so scared in my life. I wanted the comfort of Magnus's touch to calm me as I left this world but I just couldn't get it.

It was made ten times worse when I noticed the doors open up behind Magnus and Max, I saw two people come in. Isabelle and Rafael. Isabelle had tears streaming down her face, which was still beautiful even at the age of fifty-nine. She and Rafe came running over to the side of my bed, it's still a mess from where Magnus had slept, he was always a restless sleeper.

I watched Isabelle hold Magnus close, burying her head in his neck as she cried. I wanted to reach out to her, to hug her myself but I still couldn't will my body to move. It was as if I was in a coma or I was just looking at an illusion.

I knew this moment was coming, it's my own fault really. Even as I grew up a little more, I realised I was never going to be able to bring myself to ask for help very easily. So when I was stung by a demon, I thought I could heal myself with a couple of runes, but my runes had never been as strong as they used to be. Not since Jace died. So I should've expected this to happen if I didn't ask Magnus to help. No I am forced to watch him in pain just because I was stupid enough not to ask for help.

Rafe crawls up onto the bed beside me and curls his body around mine. Isabelle and Max had pulled Magnus back from the side of the bed and held him whilst he cried. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I should've helped you... but don't you worry, I'll watch after Papa for as long as I can." Max whispers directly into my ear, as if he could tell that I couldn't really hear all that well.

I want to say something to him, to sooth him and make sure he knows that I don't blame him in any way. Once again my body betrays me and I find myself unable to do anything.

"What a kid you've got there."

My head snaps to the side when I hear a voice, much louder than the rest.

Someone is standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to the dresser that is almost overflowing with Magnus beauty appliances. He is wearing a soft blue jumper and jeans, and looks not a day over nineteen. Standing there a if he hadn't been dead for over a decade is, Jace.

"Jace-" I stop when I hear the sound of my own voice. Since when was I allowed to talk? Also the sound of my voice startles me, it was no longer rough with use. It was young and youthful, as it used to be when I was younger.

Out of curiosity I look down at my body, well as much of it as I could see as most of it was covered by the blankets. My hands are smooth and the scars that would've been there before are now gone. I also notice that my arms are now scar and rune free, even the permanent runes are gone.

I notice something, whilst looking down at myself I see that Rafe is no longer pressed up against my side. In fact, now that I'm paying attention, I am no longer in a bed, or in my room at all. Isabelle, Max, Magnus and Rafael are all gone.

The room I am now in is completely bare, nothing in it except from a chair and a dresser, that is no longer filled with Magnus's makeup. Jace is still standing there though, he looks slightly sad as he takes in my confusion.

"Alec are you okay?" He asks before walking over to where I was lying on the bare wooden floor. "I know you must be confused and that's why I'm here-"

"You're dead! You shouldn't be here with me at all!" I am starting to panic now. Where was Magnus, where did he go and where in the world am I? I was dying and I never got to say goodbye to-

I was dying... _dying_.

The word hits me and suddenly all make sense.

I am dead.


End file.
